My Mother
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Thirteen long years have passed, along with her. My memories about her are kind of faint, but I can still remember them as if they had happened just yesterday. My sisters seem to know a little more of her than me, which is why I'm able to remember so much. Ever since we came to America… I've been learning bit by tiny bit about her, the one who inspires me to be the maternal one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Heyyyy again, readers. A little something different from Kuro this time! Again, this will include a song, soooo, take some time now to go to my profile and copy down that link! Other than that, READ ON!**

Thirteen years. Thirteen long years have passed, along with her. All of my memories about her are kind of faint, but I can still remember them as if they had happened just yesterday. My sisters seem to know a little more of her than me, which is why I'm able to remember so much. But…. Ever since we came to America… I've been learning bit by tiny bit about her, the one who inspires me to be the maternal one of the group. My mother.

* * *

"Eleanor... are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to see you end up crying again."

"No no... I need to do this, Jeanette. I promise i'll be fine. Just save me some breakfast, okay? I promise i'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay Ellie. We'll meet you there."

Fourteen year old Eleanor Miller hung up her phone and let out a soft sigh. She rose up to her feet and took a minute to stretch. Her brilliant, chocolate brown eyes shut tight as she did so, a slight groan escaping her lips.

_'Oh... without the money, I won't be able to make the trip. I'd never leave without Brittany or Jeanette, nor would they leave me. Looks like I'll be doing things a little different this year.' _she thought.

Slowly, she glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. 11:40 was displayed. She made her way outside of her room, grabbing a picture frame before she closed her door. Eleanor was heading towards the backyard, when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Ellie? Where are ya goin' so early darling? You're usually still asleep by now!"

Eleanor turned to see Ms. Miller, the caregiver that had taken in her and her sisters some years ago. "It's that time again, Ms. Miller. I shouldn't take very long." Eleanor replied. Instead of a crazy response, as could be expected from the elderly woman, she simply nodded her head. "Alright. Bring a sweater, it's a little chilly out today." she said.

The green wearing chipette grabbed her forest green colored sweater off the back of a chair and waved to Ms. Miller as she went outside. She went barefoot, the short grass tickling the soles of her feet. A slighty cold breeze blew through her hair, neatly held in swaying, blond pigtails. Eleanor approached a tall standing tree, the tallest in the backyard, and slowly got to her knees.

She placed down the picture frame and looked at it with watery eyes. On the picture, was a picture of herself, Brittany, and Jeanette at five months old, sitting in the lap of an older chipette. Her fur was much like Eleanor's, although a little darker. Her eyes were a little odd, one being a bright blue and the other an emerald green. She had brown hair with few blond streaks in it, held neatly in a single ponytail. A smile was on her face as she cradled the three baby chipettes protectively in her arms. Eleanor wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffled.

"H-Happy birthday Mama. Everything's been going great this year. Um... I'm doing pretty good in school, and I'm making friends just like you wanted! I really wish I could introduce them to you, but I know you can see them just like I can. And... I have a little crush, Mommy. I know you kept saying that I'll find my perfect match one day, and I think I have. His name's Theodore, and we have so much in common!" she spoke, fighting back tears as she spoke to the photo. The wind picked up a little, playing with her pigtails as she continued to speak.

"I'm also taking your advice and being motherly, even though I might take it a little too far sometimes..." she stopped and slumped her shoulders, body quivering as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "I really wish you could be here right now..." she whispered, trying to quiet herself. "I still think of the last time I saw you..."

* * *

**_*~Flashback~*_**

"C'mon Ma! We're almost there!"

"Alright, alright, calm yourself down, ya hear? Don't want ya to end up hurtin' yourself, now do we?"

A five month old Eleanor stopped in her tracks and turned to face her mother, who had finally caught up with the three little chipettes, each of the little ones wearing a white diaper. She wore blue jeans that were fading the closer you got to the ankles, and her shirt was a simple, bright green t-shirt with her name, Jannali, in black letters. She slumped over, resting her paws on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whoo... You three really know how to tire a girl out, don't you?" Jannali asked as she picked up the three chipettes into her loving arms. Little Jeanette fixed her glasses onto her face, which were much too big for her face, and squinted. "Where we going?" she asked.

Jannali looked down at her and helped adjust her big glasses. "Just gonna visit a friend of mine, my dear Jeannie." she answered before breaking into a coughing fit. She ended up doubling over just a little before she straightened herself out. When her eyes opened again, her three daughters were staring at her in surprise.

"That's a pretty bad cough, Ma. You should go and get it checked." Brittany said, brushing her hair from in front of her eyes with a little paw. "D-Don't worry, sugar plum. Mama's gonna get herself checked as soon as she can." Jannali said, clearing her throat. "But you're gonna be okay, right?" Brittany asked, her light blue eyes growing wide.

"Of course. I promise." was her answer. "And Mama? How come we don't see Daddy anymore?" Jeanette asked. Jannali stopped in her tracks and looked down at Jeanette. "Sweetie pie... we don't talk about that, remember? Mommy doesn't like talking about it." she spoke. Jeanette's gaze went down to the ground as her mother continued walking. She ducked under a few branches as she neared the end of the large forest. Several minutes of silence passed before Eleanor spoke up.

"Mommy... why are we outside so late?" she asked, looking up at the starry night sky, her eyes immediately fixed upon the full moon. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she tried counting the stars hung up in that deep black sky.

Jannali stopped again as the sound of rustling leaves rang through the undergrowth. Everything seemed to stop as Jannali's arms crossed over her children. "Shhh..." she warned, keeping the three hidden as she steadily inched forward.

A young girl stepped forward. She looked around twelve years old with fair skin. Her blond hair went down neatly around her face. Greenish-brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as they fixed upon Jannali. She smiled, revealing clean white teeth. "Jann! You're doing good, I hope!" she said.

Jannali shrugged her shoulders and showed the three baby chipettes in her arms. "Olivia, my dear girl... I have an important favor to ask of you..." she started.

The three little girls could barely hear anything besides the sounds of their own voices as they tried to make out what their mother was saying.

"Who do you think Mama's talking to? And what's she saying?" Eleanor kept asking, nudging Brittany's side.

Brittany let out an annoyed whine and adjusted her diaper, her ears raised up as she tried to listen closer. "Shh! I'm trying to find out!" she muttered. A groan came from her as she failed in attempt. "Oh... I just can't hear anything!" She complained.

"At least you can still see! I'm ... uhhh... ummmm..." Jeanette started, only to quiet down and frown when she lost her train of thought. "Oh poop. I forgot." she concluded, closing her eyes.

Eleanor gasped in a breath of fresh air as Jannali uncovered her. She looked to her mother with a smile, which quickly went away as she saw the look on Jannali's face. Her mother's eyes seemed to be glazed over, watering just a little at the corners. The little chipette tried to comfort Jannali by burying her face in her fur.  
W-What's wrong, Ma? Are you alright?" she asked.

Without answering, Jannali handed her daughters over into Olivia's soft arms. "Please, take good care of them." She spoke, her voice quivering.

"Of course... I promise. Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Olivia asked as she produced a plain white blanket from behind her, just big enough to cover the three kids. "I'm sure of it. I've done all I can. It's all up to you now, Olivia." Jannali answered, planting a kiss on each of her daughter's heads. A tear rolled down her cheek, which Eleanor wiped away. "Please don't cry anymore, Mommy..." she pleaded.

Jannali shook her head. "Eleanor, I want you to be a big girl for mama. Keep an eye out for your sisters while I'm gone. I'll try to make my way back to you. Just promise me you'll be a good caretaker, okay?" she said, looking Eleanor right in the eyes.

Little Ellie whimpered and nodded, completely unsure of what was going on. She gently touched her mother's nose. "I pwomise..." she said.

The older chipette looked to Brittany and Jeanette, whispering in their ears and giving them both a gentle kiss on the cheek and forehead. "I love all three of you, all the same, and I hope to see you again really soon." she whispered, moving away as another bout of coughing took over.

"They're in good hands, Ms. Jannali. I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep them all safe and sound." Olivia spoke before turning away from the coughing chipette. Once she had regained her bearing, Jannali waved slowly, her eyes streaming tears. "Bye my darling babies! Live out your dreams! Be good girls!" she cried before turning away and running.

"W-Wait!" Brittany shrieked, reaching towards her fleeing mother. "Mama! Don't leave! Please don't!" Jeanette begged, her eyes welling up with tears. "C-C-COME BACK!" Eleanor cried. The three began wailing in Olivia's arms as they were carried further and further away from their mother, who turned to look at them one last time, and was off.

**_*~End Flashback~*_**

* * *

Eleanor had broken down crying again, hugging the picture of her deceased mother close to her chest. "I'm doin' it all for you, Ma... It's just so hard sometimes..."

"But it doesn't have to be..." Eleanor jumped at the sound of Jeanette's soft voice. She turned to see both her older sisters crouched down next to her, each with a hand on her shoulder. Whimpering, Eleanor wrapped her arms around Brittany, hugging her tightly as Jeanette did the same to her. "W-Why'd she have to go and leave us like that?" she asked.

Brittany sighed and caressed the back of Eleanor's head. "It was for the best, Ellie. If we had stayed with her, we'd probably be dead too..." she spoke with a soothing tone. Eleanor sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes, trying to hold in the rest of her sorrowful tears. "You guys remember that race around the world we had a few years ago?" she asked.

"Say no more, El. We already know, and we're ready whenever you are." Brittany answered, taking Eleanor's hand into hers. Jeanette did the same, giving Eleanor a reassuringly warm smile. "On four." she said.

A grin crept along Eleanor's face as she rubbed her eyes dry on her sleeve. "Okay... One... Two... Three... Four..."

_**(Play the song NOW.)**_

The three girls finished their song and gave each other tight hugs, sighing in the warm embraces as they pulled away. Each of them planted a kiss on the picture of their mom before standing up and walking inside the Miller's house.

Once inside, they took off their sweaters and tossed them aside, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. "Girls! Make sure you pick those up!" Ms. Miller's voice came from the kitchen. "We will!" Eleanor answered. "I don't smell anything cooking... what's she doing in there?" Jeanette asked.

"Beats me, Ms. Miller's always doing crazy things." Brittany replied. She looked at Eleanor, who had suddenly let out a sigh. "You okay, sis?" she asked. Eleanor nodded and yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep, though." she said.

"Are you sure? Ms. Miller might actually be making something this time." Brittany asked. "I'll be fine. Just save me something, like usual." was Eleanor's reply. The blond haired chipette was asleep soon after, muttering the same words every now and then.

_"My Mother, that's who I need... My Mother, that's who I need..."_

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Sooo! Review your thoughts, little readers! This will conclude in the next chapter! KRS, Out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Okay readers! This chapter isn't as long as the last, but I promise that it's fit to please! READ ON!**_

Eleanor woke up later that night, feeling something touching her on the side. At first, she just groaned and scooted away, but when the prodding got harder, she opened up her eyes.

"I'm tryin' to sleep..." she complained.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Eleanor. I just thought you'd like some company."

Eyes widening, Eleanor sat up to see her counterpart, Theodore Seville, sitting down at her side. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pajama pants that went down to his ankles. A sweet, innocent smile was on his face as their eyes met. "But, if you'd like to sleep, I'll step out and wait until later." Theodore spoke as he rose up to his feet.

"Wait Theo! I'm not really tired anymore... please, sit down." Eleanor said sheepishly. A minor blush was on her cheeks, hidden well by the dark of the room. Theodore nodded and sat right next to her. He was holding something in his hand, something small, about the size of his hand. "Whatcha got there?"

Theodore looked down at his hands and opens them to reveal a cupcake with light green icing on top, a few lighter green sprinkles decorating the top. His eyes went back to Eleanor as he offered her the cupcake. "Here, it's for you." he said. Eleanor hesitated before accepting the sweet dessert from him. A grateful smile appeared on her face as she took a small bite out of it. The sweet flavors danced along her tongue and filled her mouth as she chewed slowly. Eleanor's eyes closed slowly as she leaned against her bedpost, a satisfied sigh coming from her as she swallowed, just to bite into the treat again.

"It's good, right? I made it myself." Theodore spoke, watching Eleanor as she ate.

Before long, the entire thing was gone, and Eleanor had one hand on her stomach. "It tasted heavenly, Theo... but you didn't have to go and make it for me." Eleanor replied.

"Yeah, I know, but I just knew that you'd enjoy it more." Theodore said. Eleanor got a little closer to him and gave him a tight hug, sighing softly as her head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were half lidded as a tired yawn emitted from her. "So... why did you come here?" Eleanor asked, looking up into Theodore's soft green eyes.

Theodore's hand went to her head, gently running through her messy blond hair. "Two things, actually. First of all... I know what today is for you, so I thought you wouldn't mind hearing that I know exactly how you feel. I kinda grew up without a father, but Dave was a good stand in, and Ms. Miller is the same for you, right?" he said. Eleanor nodded. "But at least you had your mother visit you... Mine never will." she sighed, looking down at the sheets.

"I know... but every now and then, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see my father again. You're lucky to know that your mommy is in a much better place now." Theodore placed one hand under Eleanor's chin, turning her face to his. "But you're strong, Eleanor. You're the bravest girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Don't let something like this change that, ever. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

A light pink blush was on Eleanor's cheeks as he spoke, and she could only nod in response. "Good. You're an amazing, beautiful person, Ellie. Keep it that way, and I promise everything is going to be okay." Theodore blushed a bright shade of red, looking away from Eleanor. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better, besides making such a small cupcake..." he spoke.

"Theo..." Eleanor leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "...Your company is more than enough for me right now. I really needed someone to say those things to me, and I'm glad it was you." she said, a slight smile creeping onto her face. She sat up straight and held Theodore's hand firmly in her own. "And anything you make is the very best that'll ever be around. Especially when you make it just for me." Theodore giggled, a little nervous, as he looked away in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks. "Thank you... I just do what everyone else does, nothing really special." he said.

"But it is special, Theodore. Whenever you do something for someone... It's... special..." Eleanor sniffled and wiped her nose, a tear streaming down her face. She laid her head against Theodore's chest, sobbing into his shirt. "I miss her so much... I just want to hear her voice once more! I want to be able to touch her, to be able to tell her about my day like I used to!" she cried.

Theodore spent the next few minutes comforting his counterpart, whispering things in her ear like "There there.." and "It's alright, just let it all out." He let her blow her nose on the hem of his shirt and offered to wipe her eyes, which she denied politely. "Thank you, Theodore..." she sighed. Her hand gently brushed at her eyes until all of her tears were gone. The chipette rested her head in Theodore's lap. "Do you really think... that I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Uh... y-yeah. I do. I've been thinking that for as long as I can remember..." Theodore answered, resting his hand on Eleanor's stomach. His blush returned to his face as he spoke. "It's just... ever since the day we first met, I get all tingly when I see you. Your voice just seems so soothing, and being close to you makes my heart pound in my chest. But I like the feeling, and I can never seem to get enough when you're away."

He took her hand into his own, rubbing her palm with gentle fingers. "I guess what I'm trying to say... Is that I love you, Ellie. I always have, and I always will." Theodore confessed.

Complete silence met his words. Eleanor stared at him in surprise, a tiny gasp coming from her. A tear began to form in Theodore's eye as he stood up. "It's alright if you don't feel the same way... I'm just glad I was able to help you." he whispered, voice shaking as he opened the door.

"Theodore wait!" Eleanor scrambled out of her bed and grabbed Theodore's hand. "Don't leave..." she begged, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips met together, connecting the two. Eleanor's arms went around Theodore's neck, keeping the male in place as their kiss deepened. Theodore's eyes were wide for a while before closing completely, kissing Eleanor back. His heartbeat sped up, nearly audible to both of them as they separated. "W... Wow..." he spoke. "I love you too, Theodore. You're my soulmate, my other half... my everything." Eleanor said, hugging Theodore as tight as she could.

"You're caring, you're gentle, you know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling terrible... and you're the only one who ever makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world." She gave his cheek a kiss, her hand trailing up to play with his hair.

Theodore let out a slight giggle before pointing towards her nightstand. "Hey... that's the woman who told me to come here!" he said. Eleanor looked at him with confusion on her chocolate brown eyes before she followed his finger. A gasp came from her as she saw what he was gesturing to.

The picture of her mother stood on the wooden nightstand.


End file.
